


December 3rd, Snowball fight

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And whipped for Minhyuk, JOOHEON IS A CUTIE, M/M, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Minhyuk takes Jooheon outside, Jooheon is not impressed by the cold, but he loves Minhyuk to much to say no
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	December 3rd, Snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3:  
> Pairing: Jooheon x Minhyuk  
> Prompt: Snowball fight
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Minhyuk loved snow, god he loved snow so much, if you asked him, there should be snow all year round! Snow was the best thing ever! There was one person who didn’t agree that much with it, that person was Minhyuk’s boyfriend. Jooheon did not appreciate the snow, he liked that it was pretty and everything, but he simply wasn’t good at dealing with the cold!

“Minnie please can we go in?” Jooheon was pouting, dimples deep in his cheeks, while he was trying to hug himself, he was not enjoying the cold.

Minhyuk just grinned at him, “just a little bit! Try to enjoy it! With climate change, who knows if we will ever get snow in Korea again at this time! We have to enjoy it while we can.”

Jooheon was normally always up for letting out his inner child and play along, but he really didn’t do well with the cold, and would really prefer to go inside and cuddle on the couch. What he liked about the winter was being inside and looking out on the terrible weather, not being out in it!

Sadly, he also loved Minhyuk more than anything else in the world, so if Minhyuk wanted to be outside in the snow, Jooheon was gonna suffer for him, cause that was just the person Jooheon was.

“That is not how climate change works, it will become colder, not warmer.”

“Why is it called global warming then?”

Minhyuk knew the answer of course, Jooheon even knew that Minhyuk knew the answer, but the older couldn’t stop himself from wanting to make his boyfriend pout, Jooheon was just as cute as a button, “cause the global temperature is rising, and therefor the icecaps are melting, leading to more extreme weather in all regions.”

“Awww looking at my smart boyfriend,” Minhyuk was pinching his cheek, well at least he was trying to, but he was wearing thick gloves that stopped him from really being able to.

Jooheon pouted some more, until he got the kiss he wanted, cause Jooheon was a slut for kisses “you already knew it, we shared the same class!”

“Yeah, but everything sounds so much better when you are saying it, why listen to a professor when I have a smart boyfriend who can tell it to me instead.” Minhyuk had pulled away after the kiss, leaving behind Jooheon not happy with just getting one kiss, why settle for one kiss when he could get 2? Or 10? Or just never stop getting kisses, kisses were great.

“Minnie, please can we just go in and cuddle, it’s so co…” whomp, a snowball hit Jooheon straight in the face before he managed to finish his sentence, some of it sticking to his skin and melting, running down his face.

He was just slack faced, not really realised what had happened as the next snowball hit him, this time placing itself on his shoulder. Which was enough to wake him up from his confusing, and pushing him towards action.

Yes, Jooheon didn’t want to be outside, but there was no way in hell that he was gonna lose this new fight to Minhyuk! No way in damn hell, another snowball was thrown his ways but missed as Jooheon had bowed down to gather up some of the loose snow on the ground with a giant grin on his face.

Minhyuk, seeming to realise that the game was on, was quick to seek cover while gathering more snow.

The snowball battle was long and intense, probably much louder than was really needed, but that was just how the two of them were. In the end, there was no winner, just two young men covered in snow that had turned to water and drenching them both to the bone. They were lying next to each other in the snow, breathing heavily as they were laughing from the fight.

Jooheon stopped laughing suddenly when he looked over at his boyfriend, Minhyuk looked so beautiful in the snow, his red hair falling in a halo around him. Minhyuk seeming to realise that something was up as he looked over at Jooheon “what?”

“I love you, I love you so much, even if you just made me super sick and I will hold this against you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorrow:
> 
> Day 4:  
> Pairing: Wonshik x Taekwoon  
> Prompt: Candy Cane
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
